


Stay Close

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Depression, F/M, Long One Shot, Mental Illness, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Stalking, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: Can you write ReaderxRamsay they're friends with benefits with only one rule 'When one of them want it to be over - it's over'. Ramsay never was the one to follow the rules tho. Can you make it angsty but with happy end?





	Stay Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Happy Saturday to all--well happy Saturday to everyone who can enjoy it. Please enjoy!  
> Music that helped this fic: Keep It Close by Seven Lions (ft. Kerli) ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwVoDh1FvDw&list=RDRwVoDh1FvDw&start_radio=1 )  
>  Ocean by Seven Lions (Ft. Jonathan Mendelsohn) ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyN8bxFwuq4&index=3&list=RDRwVoDh1FvDw)

Ramsay watched on as you held hands with another. His eye twitched. His fingers itched at his sides to hurt someone. His glare could be felt by the hairs on the back of your neck. You were smiling, but as soon as you felt the chill your head turned. You saw him seething at you. 

But that was the deal. It was over. That was the rules.

Months earlier, Ramsay found you at a sketchy frat party. You were drunk and in no shape to consent to anything. A frat boy tried to move you and take you somewhere private, but Ramsay got to you first. He glared at the frat boy and took you away himself. 

Somewhere on the road, you woke up in Ramsay’s car. He was driving on a dark highway. The cool late night made you shiver as you sat up. You opened your mouth with every intention to ask where he was taking you, but he beat you to the punch.

“There’s a diner at the next exit. You need to sober up,” he said flatly. 

“I don’t need to do anything. You’re not the boss of me,” you said as-a-matter-of-factly. Ramsay tsked. 

“You were almost unconscious. There was a guy who looked suspicious.”

“And what? You saved me?” you scolded him. “This is just like high school. You know that? I knew I wasn’t gonna get rid of you after graduation. All of my friends told me. I remember. ‘Ramsay won’t follow you after this. He won’t ever leave this god awful place.’ But guess what? You’re here.”

“I am,” Ramsay pulled into the diner parking lot. Two of the five neon letters didn’t work, so it read ‘DIN’ instead of ‘DINER’. The overworked waitress sat you and Ramsay by a window. You could see how it was, and how bright the lights were. You had a slight headache from it, but nothing you couldn’t handle. Ramsay pushed forward the coffee and you sipped at it.

“You have to stop,” you told him. “You’ve been doing this for years. What are you exactly getting out of this?”

“Drink the coffee,” Ramsay ordered. 

“No, answer my question. Seriously, what are you getting out of this? I’m not your girlfriend. We’re not friends. I was nice to you once sophomore year, and you followed me to a different state.”  
“I got your attention now, don’t I?”

“By stalking me.”

“By being loyal to you,” Ramsay argued. “I haven’t dated anyone else.”

“I wouldn’t care if you did,” you said coldly. “I don’t care about you. I never have. For four years, you’ve been delusional.”

“Have I?” Ramsay whipped out his phone and called you. Your phone screen lit up with Ramsay’s picture and name. “See you still haven’t blocked my number. Just like you haven’t blocked me from Facebook or Instagram. But I still stalk you, right?”

You glared at him. “What do you want from me?”

“What I’ve always wanted,” Ramsay leaned forward. His fingers itching to touch yours. You stared at his fingers and looked away. You knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted the same thing for the past four years. You knew you didn’t feel the same. 

For a kid whose father was in the military, Ramsay didn’t have much respect for authority. He had been trouble for most teachers, and a nightmare for your peers. Ramsay was a bully. He and his pack of ‘friends’ picked on, beat up, and hurt anyone who even so much looked at them wrong. It was hard to have feelings for anyone who beat someone to the ground for fun. 

But this wasn’t high school anymore. You moved out of state for college, hoping to start anew, but Ramsay followed like you predicted. He always followed you around, stalked your social media, and sent you late night messages that would often go unnoticed.

“Ramsay, you should just give up,” you told him. You were tired of him. Ramsay blinked and shook his head.

“No, I’m not doing that,” Ramsay said, chewing on the eggs on his plate. “I didn’t come all the way out here for you to tell me no.” You put your face in your hands. College hadn’t been that easy to handle. Your part time job made you mildly depressed, and you missed your friends back at home. In truth, you only went to the frat party to make friends, but it seems things got out of hand. An idea sparked in your head, a stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless.

“What if,” you started. “We started a friends-with-benefits type deal?”

“I’m listening,” Ramsay said in between bites. 

“No relationship. No feelings. Just sex. When one of us wants it to be over, its over, understand?” you said. Ramsay nodded, wiping off a chunk of eggs from the corner of his mouth. He had a slight smile, but he did his best to hide it from you. 

The next thing you knew you were on top of Ramsay and heat was building up between the both of you. His hands held your hips gently, and his eyes never left your face. He wanted to look at you move and moan on top of him. It felt good. It was distracting from everything that was going wrong. You felt your end coming soon, and you rode the orgasm out of him rough which triggered him.

The next few weeks were the same. You would go to work, roll your eyes at people who couldn’t understand why they needed a receipt for a return, and then go to classes. Some late nights you would feel lonely again, and you texted Ramsay. Ramsay fucked you and the loneliness would go away. After you stuck around for an hour or two, and then you went back to sleep in your own room. It was routine. 

One Friday afternoon, Ramsay showed off his stash, asking you if you wanted to try it. You had a rough week. After getting fired over a customer complaint and failing an important history exam, you shrugged and agreed. Maybe medicating with marijuana would help. 

“So what happened?” Ramsay asked lighting up the blunt.

“A regular customer claimed I had been rude and unhelpful,” you flatly said. “I just think the manager wanted to get rid of me. It’s not fair.” You took the blunt from Ramsay and inhaled. The back of your throat burned and you coughed heavily. Ramsay chuckled at the sight, but then helped you breathe by gesturing you to lift your arms above your head. He noticed your face.

“Are you okay?” 

You shook your head. “No, I’m not.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ramsay shifted next to you, sitting on the ground. The smoke from the blunt wafted through the air. You thought about your grades, what you were gonna do for money, and making friends seemed to prove harder than you thought.

“This is hard,” you said. Your chest felt heavy. “I didn’t think it was going to be this hard. I thought it was going to be easier than this. I mean, high school—

“Was so easy,” Ramsay completed your thought. He passed the blunt to you. “Of course it was, Captain of the cheerleading squad and Prom Queen.” You shook your head.

“I wasn’t Prom Queen,” you corrected him. “That was my best friend.”

“You deserved it more,” Ramsay said. 

“Does it really matter though? Does anything about high school matter? I don’t know. I feel like I’m failing,” you felt Ramsay reach for your hand, but you pulled away. 

“My place is hiring. I could put in a good word,” Ramsay offered. If there was one positive thing about Ramsay, it was that he was a man of his word. He did put in that good word for you, and you began working at a doggy dare care center. You’ve never felt happier. Instead of dealing with people screaming in your face, you had older dogs and puppies kiss your face. Most of your day was spent walking, cleaning, and caring for your four-legged guests.

“Y/N? Right?” a guy your age came up to you. His hair was in dark curls, and his smile was genuine. 

“Yeah, and you are?” you asked, picking up a colorful leash for Lula, a young Rottweiler. 

“Damon,” he smiled and shook your hand. “So you’re friends with Ramsay?” You chuckled. It had been two months now since you agreed to be friends with benefits with him and last night he ate you out like a feast.

“You could say that,” you gave him an awkward smile.

“I’ve honestly never met anyone else whose friends with him,” Damon said.

“You’re friends with him?” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s hard to believe. He’s hard to get along with.”

“You’re telling me,” you said somewhat relieved you had someone to finally relate to. Damon and you became quick friends. Both of you worked similar shifts, so Damon and you worked well with one another. Where you would start something, he would finish it. And vice versa. Both of you started talking about music and movies, but you couldn’t stop talking about one particular subject.

“So, let me get this straight,” Damon started while enjoying lunch with you. “Elsa and Anna’s parents survived the ship wreck and landed in the jungle only to become Tarzan’s parents?”

“Yes.”

“That’s fucking brilliant,” Damon chewed his sandwich and gestured to you. Ramsay walked into the breakroom and set his things down. He tugged one earphone out of his ear. Damon smirked at him. “You’re late. What’s your excuse this time?”

“Shut up,” Ramsay snapped. You noticed the glare he shot Damon. Something was off. Before you could say anything, your manager walked in to find Ramsay.

“Where were you?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“I was coming here, I swear to God,” Ramsay glared at the manager. You hated admitting it to yourself, but you loved watching Ramsay get angry at others. Something in you loved his aggressiveness. 

“Yeah?”   
“Yeah, I was,” Ramsay continued. “Why do you think I’m such a flake? I love these dogs. I really like this job. I don’t have to deal with people except you.”

“You need an attitude adjustment. You don’t get along with anyone,” your manager berated. He pointed to you and Damon. “You need to be more like these two. Not only do they come in every day with a great attitude and get work done, but they’re peas in a pod. They’re like work spouses.” The words hit Ramsay harder than he anticipated. He narrowed his eyes at his manager.

“Maybe you should marry them then,” he spat out.

“I know I wouldn’t mind. I bet Y/N would make a great wife,” Damon winked at you. You almost laughed. Ramsay and your manager looked on. Damon apologized. “Sorry, just thought I should break the tension.”

“Could both of you leave?” your manager asked. “I need to speak with this one alone.” Damon took your arm and guided you out of the room. You swore you saw Ramsay’s hurt expression seeing you leave with him. Damon started laughing as soon as the door closed.

“Did you see that? He’s so fucked!”

“You don’t think he’ll get fired?” you said concerned looking back at the break room. Damon shrugged it off.

“He’s fine,” Damon looked to you and smiled. “So what do you think? Do you wanna be my work wife?” He wiggled his eyebrows. You laughed and playfully hit him.

“Come on,” you reacted. 

“I’m serious!” Damon looked into your eyes, keeping eye contact with you. “Maybe you and I could hang out sometime?”

“Like at Porchey’s? We could get Rams—

Damon touched your arm. “I mean just us. You and me. Maybe we could watch some Disney movies and have some pizza. Does that sound okay?” You blinked. Damon was asking you out. He had been so nice and so much fun to be around. You often forgot about your negative thoughts when you were with him. You didn’t realize he genuinely liked you.

“Okay,” you said. “Yeah, that sounds like a good time.”

“What sounds like a good time?” Ramsay asked, exiting the room. He sniffed and side-glanced your manager who went the opposite direction.

“It’s nothing,” you quickly said.

“Nothing?” Damon scoffed. “Our date doesn’t mean anything to you?” He play pouted. 

“Date?” Ramsay’s voice almost squeaked. You never heard him squeak. “You guys are going on a date?”

“Yeah, it’s just a chill one,” Damon’s phone buzzed. He glanced at it. “I’ll catch you guys later. See you tomorrow?” Damon winked at you again before he left. You turned back to Ramsay who now glared at you.

“A date? Really?” Ramsay crossed his arms. 

“I’m not allowed to date?”

“No. Not him.”

“Not him? Are you kidding me? Now you want to control who I see?” you started to raise your voice. “That’s not how this works, Ramsay.”

“Do you think I give a fuck about how this works?” he snapped back at you. “You’re mine.” You stepped back. You felt the back of your eyes burning. After all this time, he was still under the delusion that you two were actually together.

“We’re done,” you told him, pushing past him into the breakroom. Ramsay followed.

“What?” he raised his voice.

“You heard me,” you snatched your purse and jacket. “It’s over. We’re done doing this.” You pushed past Ramsay’s chest. 

“Y/N! Come back here!” Ramsay yelled at you, but you kept going. “We’re not done! You can’t say that!” Ramsay kept yelling more, but you couldn’t hear him from your car. You watched him come outside. You turned the ignition and drove off. You watched Ramsay from your rear view mirror. You weren’t his. You didn’t belong to him.

You thought about how fucked you almost every night. You thought about how he held you when you cried and cried. You thought about his words when you felt like you lost everything. You remembered them when he held you tight and told you that you weren’t a failure. 

“I got you,” he would say. “I’m here.”

“Y/N?” Damon called out to you. You snapped out of the memory. Damon reached for your hand and held it. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,’ you nodded. “Just thinking about stuff.”

“You’ve been weird today. Is it the depression? You can tell me,” Damon said quietly to you. He didn’t want your friends to hear. He knew you couldn’t admit it to anyone just yet. You shook your head. Damon was only trying to help. It had been three weeks since the Disney date. Damon and you hit it off immediately. Unlike Ramsay, Damon made you genuinely happy. He was understanding, supportive, and a really good kisser.

“No, I’m fine,” you half-smiled. “Just having a weird day.” Damon nodded and rubbed his thumb over your knuckles.

“So, we’re on for karaoke tonight, guys?” Damon posed the question to your mutual friends. A lot of them nodded and agreed. Damon turned to you. “Personally, I can’t wait to sing a certain song with a certain someone.”

You smiled remembering how Damon sang ‘A Whole New World’ with you on your Disney date, and then just after the song finished both of you shared your first kiss. 

“Hakuna Matata, right brother?” Damon quickly turned to Jack and high fived him. You snorted, realizing he didn’t mean you at all. Then you felt his eyes. You turned around to see Ramsay glaring at you. He was seething.

But that was the deal. It was over. That was the rules.

Later that night, Damon dropped you off at your dorm. He kissed you good night and drove off. You checked in and took the elevator with no problem. You weren’t drunk. After building up an alcohol tolerance from being lonely and depressed, you were pretty balanced when it came to drinking. 

You searched your purse for your dorm room keys when you looked up to see Ramsay waiting by your door. He hadn’t spoken to you in weeks. He avoided you at work. He didn’t even bother to send a single message. You felt your stomach, and you quickly searched your bag for the damned keys. Once you grabbed them, you tried to avoid Ramsay as you turned the key in the door.

“Can we talk?” he asked you.

“Now you want to talk? Of course you would because this whole world revolves around you and what you want right?” you snapped at him. He grabbed your arm.

“I’m not asking again,” Ramsay said.

“You don’t have to ask again. You don’t even have to talk to me again,” you turned away from him. Your eyes started to burn again. It hurt even talking to him.

“Please Y/N,” Ramsay tightened his grip on you. “Don’t go in there. Just talk to me. Please.” Ramsay never told anyone ‘please’, he just did what he wanted. You glanced at his eyes. They were dilated when they looked at you. You closed the door, and you followed him outside. The air was cool and the air was still. Awkward was the first thought you had when you stood next to him in silence. Ramsay inhaled his cigarette and exhaled. Smoke left his mouth slowly. 

“Why him?” Ramsay asked first.

“He makes me happy,” you answered in short.

“Didn’t I make you happy? What about all the times I held you? When I was there for you?”

“You did, but—

“But what?” Ramsay started to explode. “He’s my fucking best friend. He’s the only person that makes me feel normal.”

“Exactly,” you snapped back. “Damon genuinely likes me. You’ve held me on a pedestal for years. You’ve treated me as if I’m the most perfect thing to ever happen on Earth.”

“Because you are!” Ramsay screamed. “You don’t even remember that time do you? You and your friends always think it was such a small thing. That day you were nice to me. They told you not to. I remember that. They said to not do anything because I was such an asshole. But you did anyways. I was having the fucking worst month of my life. 

“It was Valentine’s Day. You were handing out baked goods to people who looked lonely and sad which was nice of you to even fucking do. And you stopped me and gave me a cupcake with pink frosting on top. It had a stupid plastic ring on top. You smiled at me and wished me ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’. It was so simple, but it meant the world to me.” You let the tears fall on your face.

“And then you followed me and stalked me.”

“Yeah, you know what? I did. I was obsessed with you,” Ramsay inhaled his cigarette again. “I’m a sick fucker. I’ve fantasized and done some weird shit, but I hoped that this would turn into something.”

“What exactly did you expect?”

“I just,” Ramsay sighed, letting the smoke leave his mouth. “I didn’t want you to fall in love with my best friend. Was that too much to ask?” You felt your stomach turn. You weren’t in love with Damon. You liked him, but you weren’t in love with him. You reached for Ramsay’s hand. 

“I’m not in love with Damon,” you told Ramsay. Your fingers entangled with his. Friends with benefits didn’t hold hands. Not like this. Ramsay tapped his foot.

“Don’t play with me. Don’t do this to me.”

“I’m not,” you said. “There’s a reason I gave you that cupcake that day, you know. Everyone gave you such a bad time. Everyone thought you were an awful person who would never change. I gave you that cupcake because I thought you deserved better.” Ramsay squeezed your hand hard. You watched smoke leave his mouth again. He started shaking.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not,” you closed in the space between you. “You do deserve better.” Ramsay closed in the space between you and kissed you. You felt a whirl of emotions inside. You felt relief and joy rise into your head, but you also felt your stomach drop. Ramsay’s fingers caressed your neck and he deepened the kiss. You separated from him, realizing how you felt.

Surprisingly enough, Damon took the break up very well. He’d hoped both of you could stay friends, and hoped more that there wouldn’t be any hate between the both of you. You still considered him to be your work husband even though your new boyfriend couldn’t stand the nicknames. 

Ramsay and you sat in his room late at night, watching a true crime documentary on Netflix. The summer rain pitter-pattered against the window. Thunder rolled while Ramsay wrapped a large blanket around both of you. He nuzzled you close.

“Promise me something?” you said out of the blue.

“Anything,” his mouth next to your ear.

“Stay close to me?” 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated. Whether it be negative or positive! :) If you'd like to see more of my work or give a request please visit ( https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com )


End file.
